Pequeño escondite
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: One-shot por mi cumpleaños. Nalu! Saltarse las clases puede ser peligroso y comprometedor.


**¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! :D **

**¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII! ¡SOY UN AÑO MAS VIEJA!**

**¡Ahora tengo 16 ya puedo manejar! Lástima que no sé como…**

**Bueno ese no es el caso. **

**¡Como hoy es mi cumpleaños les regalaré un One-shot Nalu especial basado en algo parecido que me pasó hace unos días con un amigo en la escuela!**

**¿Por qué les doy un regalo en mi cumpleaños?**

**¡Bueno mi regalo favorito ahora mismo serían unos cuantos Reviews!**

**¿Podrían regalarme eso? :3**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Pequeño escondite.**

-¿Cómo dejé que me convencieras de esto?-Susurraba Lucy a Natsu dentro de aquella incómoda oscuridad.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Lucy nos van a oír!-Respondió el en el mismo tono.

-¡No me calles Natsu Dragneel! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-¿Y por que? ¡Yo no te obligué a venir!

-¡Estuviste a punto de hacerlo! ¡Me tendiste una trampa para que viniera contigo!

-¡Yo no te tendí una trampa!

-¡Claro que si!

***Flashback***

-Natsu volvamos al salón. ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?-Reclamaba nerviosa la rubia su mejor amigo dentro de un aula vacía.

-No pasará nada Lucy.-Decía el con calma mirando por la ventana y recargando los pies en el pupitre frente a el.

-¿Dónde esta Lissana? Tú dijiste que Lissana también iba a venir.-Preguntó nuevamente con angustia.

-Se supone que también iba a venir, pero ella ya esta en el límite de faltas en inglés, si falta una vez mas, reprobará.

-¡¿Entonces Lissana no va a venir?!-Preguntó Lucy con pánico.- ¡Esto esta mal! ¡Si nos atrapan me voy a ver muy mal! ¡Ya nos molestan diciendo que somos novios! ¡Los rumores se harán mas grandes si nos encuentran solos en un aula vacía! ¡Natsu yo me voy!

Lucy se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Natsu se levantó con rapidez y la tomó de la mano.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarme solo?-Le preguntó con una cara de cachorrito.

Lucy suspiró y regresó dentro del aula.

-¿Seguro que no nos descubren?

-¡Claro! Me he saltado clases muchas veces y nunca me han descubierto.-Dijo Natsu con orgullo.

Lucy suspiró aliviada.

Entonces ambos sintieron un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar un taconeo y 2 voces una masculina y una femenina.

-¡Esa es la doctora Mira!-Dijo Lucy haciendo referencia a la enfermera de la escuela.

-¡Y ese es Laxus-sensei!-Refiriendo al maestro de deportes.- ¡Nunca me habían descubierto antes! ¡Lucy, estas salada!

-¡Oye, esto no es culpa mía!-Respondió Lucy ofendida.- ¿Qué hacemos?

Natsu miró a todos lados.

-¡Por acá!-Tomó la mano de Lucy y los metió a ambos en un angosto casillero justo cuando Laxus y Mirajane entraban por la puerta.

Estaban muy pegados el uno al otro.

Y ahora Lucy se quejaba sin parar.

***Fin del flashback***

-¡Ves como me tendiste una trampa! ¡Y ahora nos pondrán un reporte!

-Lo harán solo si nos descubren. ¡Y nos descubrirán si no te callas!-Reclamaba Natsu a Lucy en un susurro.

-¡Oh no! ¡Me vas a escuchar Salamander!

Lucy hablaba sin parar preocupando a Natsu.

_"¿Qué hago?_-Pensaba este-_"¡Este lugar es muy pequeño, si levanto los brazos para taparle la boca a Lucy abriré la puerta y nos descubrirán!_

-¡Siempre haces este tipo de cosas! ¡Y siempre me enredas contigo en tus tonterías! ¡Mi expediente tendrá una mancha por culpa tuya!-Lucy seguía sin callarse.

_"¡Cállate de una vez mujer! ¡Nos descubrirán!_-Pensaba Natsu al ver los pasos de Mirajane acercarse peligrosamente a los casilleros._- ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Entonces una loca idea paso por su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarlo.

Pero Lucy seguía hablando y Mirajane ya había abierto la puerta del primer casillero de la izquierda.

Ellos estaban en el tercero.

-_¡Dios no! ¡No quiero que sea así!_

Mirajane había abierto ya el segundo casillero.

_¡Maldición! ¡No hay otra opción!_

Mirajane alargaba la mano al tercer casillero.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lucy cállate!-Susurró Natsu muy molesto.

-¡Te dije que…

Lucy había intentad rebatir de nuevo.

Pero no pudo, ya que los labios de cierto chico se habían posado sobre los suyos en un desesperado intento por callarla.

Lentamente, una sorprendida Lucy comenzó a corresponder al beso.

¡¿Su mejor amigo no podía encontrar forma menos comprometedora de callarla?!

Bueno, en realidad ella lo había orillado a hacer eso.

¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito de forma inconsciente?

Dejo de pensar al sentir un ligero y agradable calorcillo subir por su pecho.

Mirajane detuvo su mano apenas al apenas acariciar la manija por causa de una pregunta de Laxus.

-¿Pasa algo Mira-chan?

-No, nada, solo que me pareció escuchar algo.-Se apartó de los casilleros para volver con Laxus.

_"¿Mira-chan?"_-Se preguntaron Lucy y Natsu abriendo los ojos.

Lucy trató de separarse de los labios de Natsu, pero este no se lo permitió.

Resignada, miró de reojo lo que pasaba afuera por las rendijas del casillero.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

Laxus tenía a Mirajane rodeada en un abrazo, ella le acariciaba los cabellos estando ambos atrapados en un apasionado beso.

Natsu también miraba, y por alguna razón se molestó e hizo más intenso el beso con Lucy abrazándola por la cintura e introduciendo la legua en la boca de ella.

Lucy se sorprendió, pero no lo apartó.

Volvieron a mirar hacia afuera.

Lo que vieron los sorprendió aún más.

Laxus había desabotonado la blusa de Mirajane y ahora tenía descubiertos los hombros y la parte superior del sostén, además de que la mano del profesor de deportes le acariciaba la pierna.

Natsu pareció volver a molestarse, pero al alzar la mano, Lucy se separó definitivamente y lo detuvó.

-¡Natsu, esto no es una competencia!-Le dijo molesta.

-Pero…

-¡Nada!-Le dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y acercándose a su oído.

-No haré cosas vergonzosas…-Le dijo abochornada.-Dentro de un casillero.

Natsu se sonrojó y Lucy volvió a mirar nuevamente por la rendija, recargándose un poco en la puerta.

-Nunca pensé que la doctora Mira usara ropa interior tan provocativa.

-¿Provocativa?-Dijo Natsu acercándose también.

-¡Tu no mires!-Le dijo Lucy.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Natsu, divertido.-¿Acaso te dan celos?

-¡¿Eh?!-Lucy se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta, recargándose más en la puerta, esta cedió al fin.

-¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado!-Natsu la sujetó por la cintura tratando de evitar que cayera, pero lo único que paso fue que la acompañó en la caída.

Y allí estaban, dos chicos caídos de de un casillero cuando deberían estar en clase de inglés, siendo observados por sus profesores en una comprometedora postura.

Mirajane se cubrió con rapidez, al igual que Laxus que tenía la camisa abierta.

Los 4 se miraron con complicidad.

-No diremos nada, si ustedes no dicen nada.-Dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Natsu y Lucy salieron prácticamente huyendo al patio, la hora de inglés terminaba en 15 minutos y seguía el receso.

Lucy estaba callada desde que salieron del salón, debido a lo que pasó, ella tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo.

-Lucy.-Dijo Natsu rompiendo el silencio al volver de la tienda escolar y ofreciéndole a Lucy una lata de refresco.-¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?

Lucy miró la lata como si buscara las palabras en ella, después negó muy lentamente.

Natsu suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal. ¿Sabes Lucy? La razón de que te pidiera que te saltaras la clase conmigo, y de que Lissana no viniera, es porque realmente te quería pedir que fueras mi novia.

Lucy miró sorprendida para después sonreír con diversión, su amigo era incapaz de sentir vergüenza.

-Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lucy?

-¡Claro!-Respondió con alegría para después depositar en Natsu un suave y corto beso.

-¡SE GUSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAN!-Escucharon decir a todos sus amigos.

Lucy rió y dio las gracias a Dios por aquel _pequeño escondite._

**FIN.**

**Bueno, realmente mi cumpleaños fue ayer, pero debido a muchas celebraciones, no pude terminarlo hasta hoy. **

**Quisiera aclara que me pasó algo PARECIDO, sigo felizmente soltera y no besé a nadie, además mi amigo y yo nos escondimos debajo de un escritorio, y nos encontraron. -.- **

**Parece que me afecta ver to love-ru darkness mientras escribo, lo hice mas ecchi de lo que esperaba.**

**Creo que si soy un poco pervertida. °/w/°**

**En cuanto a ****_mi mejor amigo salamander, _****aún me falta un poquito. Gomen! Se que ya l9os hice esperar mucho, pero les pido paciencia!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Reviews por mi cumpleaños?**

**Ya-nee! Se dewspide Anika-chan °w°**


End file.
